Modern aircraft have a number of exterior access doors such as landing gear doors, avionics access doors and bomb bay doors. Due to the large stresses and temperature variations modern aircraft encounter during flight, these doors have to accommodate changes in size and shape of the structural member forming the doors. Gaps form around the edges of the doors as a result of these changes in size. These gaps can cause turbulence that increases the drag of the aircraft. The gaps allow dirt and contaminants to enter the aircraft, including electromagnetic emissions. The turbulence and contaminants reduce the aircraft's mission effectiveness.
Thus there exists a need for an apparatus to eliminate (reduce) gaps in aircraft, so that the gaps do not result in turbulence or allow dirt and contaminants into the aircraft.